Ishri Sato
Ishri "Cursed Fang" Sato, is the first mate of the Red Robin Pirates, best friend to Pounce D. Luk, and a rebelling member of the Bounta-Bora Tribe. Appearence Executionar Sinral Arc to K Arc Ishri usually is covered in bandages, even covering his hair and lower parts. He also wears a long brown cape, mostly to hide his Basilisk Scar. He also has two strange burn scars going from the bandages covering his head down into his forehead. Occasionally, bits of red hair similar to his father's stick out. New Frontier Arc to Present Following two years of training to master the Basilisk Blade, Ishri now has shed most of his bandages, and his cape. He only wears bandages from his waist downward, on his head, and on his hands. His arm clearly shows the Basilisk Scar. Instead of his cape, he wears a brown sash that is wrapped around his chest. He has more scar tissue, but is also more nimble. History Birth Little about Ishri's birth is known, except for what was revealed during the Origin Saga; that he was given to members of the Bounta-Bora Tribe to be "taken care of" by a infamous pirate who claimed to be his father. He was given a Basilisk Scar and was trained in the ways of the clan. Becoming a Pirate Following many years of training, Ishri decided to leave his tribe to start a new one, driven by a restless desire to explore. Heading into the nearest seaport, he was quickly recognized as a Bounta-Bora and was nearly killed, if not for the interference of Pounce D. Luk, who, after helping Ishri take care of the mob, asked him to join his fledgling Pirate Crew. Since then, to hide his often hated Tribe, Ishri has worn the bandages, hiding his Basilisk scar. Early Adventures The Great War Extermination of the Pirates Mastering the Basilisk Blade 2 Years Later/The New Frontier Personality Ishri's personality can be hard to describe. At times he can be incredibly happy, joking and having fun with his friends, but at other times, he can be serious and brooding, not listening to even Brouse's advice. Luk often calls this his "not-so-happy-place". Powers and Abilities *'Basilisk Blade- '''Ishri has a scar shaped similarly to a sword with a snake wrapped around the blade on his left arm. When he touches it and cocentrates, a blade similar to it appears in his hands, but the snake is green, while the scar's snake is blue. *'Basilisk Flame- 'the head of the snake on the Basilisk Blade looks up, firing out a great plume of fire. *'Basilisk Whirlwind- '''the blade of the sword is replaced entirely by the snake, which can now extend. Extending to it's maximum length, Ishri swings it around in a circle above him rapidly, while it spews flame. It is often his last resort. Trivia *Ishri was originally the protagnist in a series Zeon1 was writing for fans of Bleach. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Red Robin Pirates Category:Zeon1